The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems.
Some communication systems utilize communication connectors to interconnect various components of the system for data communication. Some known communication systems use pluggable modules, such as I/O modules, that are electrically connected to the communication connector in a receptacle cage. In conventional communication systems, the communication connector is provided at the rear end of the receptacle cage behind the pluggable module adding to the overall length of the footprint of the receptacle cage on the host circuit board. Additionally, increasing density of the communication connector and the pluggable module is difficult due to the limited width available to fit contacts of the communication connector and contact pads of the pluggable module. It is difficult to provide adequate shielding in the space available to achieve desired high-speed signal integrity performance. Moreover, conventional communication systems have problems with heat dissipation of the pluggable modules, particularly with the lower pluggable modules in a stacked receptacle cage. It is difficult to mate a heat sink to the pluggable module in the lower channel of the stacked receptacle cage. It is difficult to provide airflow across a heat sink in thermal contact with the pluggable module in the lower channel.
A need remains for a communication system having high density with adequate shielding of signals. A need remains for a communication system providing heat dissipation for components thereof.